A naked muggle A flustered Harry And an amused D
by TwinsOfMischief
Summary: A spell gone wrong brings Kameran Rose Jackson to Hogwarts naked! In the middle of the war, Harry and Draco discover their feelings for eachother, Battle Voldermort, and deal with a cranky naked woman who literally dropped in on one of their famous deuls.
1. Hello! Beginning notes!

Hello our faithful readers! This is Shadow from ToM (TwinsOfMischief) and this is my story. Flower may or may not join me on this one since I can't really get ahold of her. We are at two separate colleges so we really don't have time to catch up to fix our other stories. Do not worry; we are working on getting up some more chapters with Sex Education and Twisted Life. So in conclusion, here is my story.

Pairings: Draco/Harry; Remus/Tonks; Kameryen/Severus; Ron/Luna; Hermione/Blaise; Ginny/Neville; Pansy/Theodore

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I gain no money from this!!! Now! On with the story!!!!

Authors Note: I came up with this story when I was sitting at a desk doing desk work for the program I'm in and there was seriously nothing going on. So I decided to just start writing. I don't know how I came up with this; it just popped into my mind. Now, there is going to be some language and yes there will be slash so if you don't like slash get the heck away from my story and don't read it. I hate flamers. I hate being called gross, if you don't like it don't read it. I do however accept professional criticism from people who think I may need to improve on something. Please let me know, if you like the story please let me know. Don't hesitate to click the little button at the end of the page and make my day. Now i'm just rambling..So click onto the next page for the prologue of this lovely little story that my twisted mind has created! Thank you!

Shadow – From ToM

A naked muggle. A flustered Harry. And an amused Draco…OH MY!!!


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I gain no money from this!!! Now! On with the story!!!!

Prologue!!!

Kameryan Rose Jackson sputtered as water cascaded down her face. Taking a hot shower was one of her favorite past times for when she just got done fastidiously working out. Gently she began scrubbing at her black and green hair she began reviewing in her mind on what movie to watch for the night. _Lord of the Flies? Or Titanic? Hmm…Such a hard decision to make Kam._ She thought while rinsing out the shampoo. But what she didn't know was that her life was about to be drastically changed.

"Serpent Sorcea!" Cried a dignified voice.

"Oh come on Malfoy! I could do better than that!" Snarled a one Harry Potter

"Oh yeah!? Come on then! Show me what you've got!" Draco Malfoy said sneering at his all time favorite rival.

"Sectumsempra!"

"AHH!" cried Draco jumping out of the way narrowly missing the spell.

"Portare la a lei, fare non demente dai poteri della terra fa come comando!"

"The hell malfoy!??

Kameryan was just finishing up drying her hair when a flash of light blinding her and a sickening pull on her stomach tugged on her body making her want to throw up. "AHHHH!!!"

Flaying her arms she landed against a hard body which grunted against the impact of another body.

"Bloody hell!" came two English accent voices

"Put me down!" snapped an angry Kameryan

Thunk

"Thanks" Grumbled the naked mass on the floor.

"You're starkers!" exclaimed Harry.

"Nice deduction Potter! Just realize she was naked?" asked Draco.

"Well….Uhm…" Harry stuttered out while scratching at his unruly hair.

"Can someone tell me where I'm at!?" Kameryan asked.

"Scotland, Hogwarts." Came a drawled voice.

"I'm WHAT!?" Then she promptly passed out on the cold floor.

Sorry that this is so short, but it is a prologue. Click the little button and Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters. I gain no money from this!!! Now! On with the story!!!!

Chapter 2

Harry stammered looking at the woman at his feet. Analyzing her he decided very quickly. _ Yep I'm gay. Not turned on by a naked woman!_

Draco found this rather amusing to watch Harry's face turn from embarrassment, thoughtfulness, then to disgust. _ I wander if he notices how easily he can be read. Like an open book. Yep. Let's have some fun with this shall we… Wait…When did he become Harry instead of Potter?_

Kameryan silently fumed from her place on the hard cold floor. "Good gravy! Will someone tell me what the hell is going on here!? And can I have something to cover up with? It's colder than a witch's tit and a brass bra down here on the floor!"

Harry sputtered at the woman who rambled off. While Draco slightly snickered then stopped.

"Wait what? A witch's tit and a brass bra? Where did you come up with that?" He asked on def ears.

"What's the meaning of this?" a new slightly more colder and disdain filled voice ripped through the air.

As if on cue, Kameryan looked up and her baby blue eyes widened. "Good lord is that Satan!?" She squeaked out trying to furiously cover herself up.

"I assure you Madame' I am not, nor will I ever be ' Satan'" Severus Snape said in an amused tone.

"Potter; Malfoy; Naked lady..Follow me!"

"My names Kameryan not naked lady!"

"Fine. Potter, Malfoy, Ms Kameryan. Follow me……..Now!" Severus hissed while twirling his robes and stalking off down the corridor.

"Yes professor." Harry and Draco said in unison. Immediately leaving the wide eyes woman on the floor.

Sputtering with slight indignation Kameryan stood up and started running after them, flaying her arms while yelling. "Hey wait for me!" leaving stunned bystanders gaping at what they just witnessed.

End of Chapter 1. Please review and sorry it's so short!!!!

THANKS


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm going to do this, this last time because I really do hate disclaimers

Disclaimer: I'm going to do this, this last time because I really do hate disclaimers. For all my chapters that are to come, I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or ANY of the OTHER Characters. I gain no money from these stories…..Only dirty thoughts...MUWAHAHA

Kameryan sat with what they called a ' Cloak' wrapped around her body so she wouldn't catch a cold from the stones that were walls and from the weather, since apparently it was in the middle of winter for these strange people. She was currently sitting in a strange room with tones of paintings. Who happened to be moving from one painting to another. If that wasn't a big shock to the system then the man sitting in front of her was. He looked like father time, or at least a really skinny twinkly eyed Santa Claus. But no, they called him. What was it again? Dumblebee? No….Not that, Ah, Dumbledore. Okay then.

_Kam get ahold of yourself. There is no such thing as magic and these people are all just whack jobs in some institute who think they can do spells and brew potions or just appear out of thin air. Well, that man sitting next to me who really does resemble Satan just appeared out of no where….And what of these two young ones that were pointing sticks at them when I so gracefully fell out of the sky? That was weird. One looks like he just had some really wild rough sex, while the other just looked damn delectable. Oh shit…The twinkly-eyed man is staring at me again. _

Kam sat up straight when the elder man coughed and grinned amusingly at her. Was he reading her mind? Weird.

"Miss Kameryan…I do assure you that there is such a thing called magic. And you are currently sitting in my office. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And whatever spell that one of these two youngsters have used, we will get to the bottom of it, find a counter spell and send you home as quickly as possible. Now" He held up his aged hand when she was about to speak up about having to stay in a strange place. "I know you aren't very comfortable staying in a strange atmosphere, but alas my girl you don't have any choice. Until we figure out what to do you will have to stay in Severus's quarters until the time being."

"But headmaster." Snape interrupted. "I am in the middle of a very complex potion. I cannot allow a young woman, who has no idea what's going on with no clothes at the very least to stay in my private rooms while I work on things. Plus I have classes. And other things." Severus said giving the old coot a meaningful look.

Harry looked over at Draco and raised an eyebrow at him when the professor said he had other things to do. In response all he got was a raised eyebrow. Shrugging he went back to examining the woman who dropped out of the sky. She was interesting to say the least. She had black and green long hair. Hazel eyes which seemed as if they pierced your soul if you peered into them long enough. A slender body with the figure of a seeker. She was dainty to say the least. But no doubt she would turn heads in a place like this, full of hormonal boys and not to mention girls. Thank god he wasn't in that category. He liked boys, and one in particular but he probably wouldn't give him the time or day.

Sitting on the other side of Severus, Draco was having the same thoughts. But more complex. He was wondering where she had actually came from and if she had a thing for his godfather. And why a muggle? Why couldn't it have been a nice healthy looking wizard for him to toy with? No. It had to be a muggle woman who had weird hair and nice looking eyes. But other than that, she didn't have any qualities that he would want to be around. She was a harpie who had to be stamped down with his dragon hide boots. Or at least silenced with the silencing spell. Crossing an arm over his chest he brought his other arm up and began to examine his nails, thinking he should get another manicure and soon.

Severus was glaring at the headmaster of course. Why should he let that woman stay in his chambers? No doubt nothing good could come from this. She was a muggle, who knew nothing of their world and should have stayed that way. In fact, he forgot to give those two brats detention for fighting and take points from Potter for bringing someone here against there will. And naked! Good lord she was beautiful, maybe having her in his chambers wouldn't be such a bad thing. He could look at her and work on his potions, and teach her about his world. Wait, what was he thinking? NO! He was a spy, a double agent. He couldn't afford distractions like this. He was about to speak his objections once more when the headmaster raised his hand promptly cutting off what he was about to say.

" Severus, I know this is going to be an inconvience for you, but you have no other choice. As headmaster, I insist that she stay with you…"

"What about what I want?? Huh? I don't want to stay with Satan over there. Why can't I stay with one of these two cuties here?" Kam asked looking at the two boys who turned bright red at being complimented.

"That would be highly inappropriate as they are students and you clearly are not. Now, no more of this discussion. I have work to do. Severus, you are to take Miss Kameryan to Hogsmead to get her some clothes and whatever she needs for the duration of her stay here. Boys, you are to both serve detention with Mr. Filch and 25 points from both of Slytherin and Gryffindor for dueling. "He raised his hand again when they were about to argue. "Now off with all of you. "Dumbledore stood up clearly ending the conversation and left the room with fawkes following him.

Severus stood up and whacked both boys across the head." Leave now! To your common rooms. " He hissed making both of them scatter from the room like scared rodents. Turning his black eyes onto the strange muggle he sneered." Come. We will get you properly clothed and fed, and then you can sleep. "

Kameryan looked up at the retreating back." But I don't want to stay with you……."

A/N : YAY! Another chapter. I hope ya'll liked it. More to come. How will Harry and Draco come together? How will Severus and Kameryan stand to stay in the same chambers…And will Hermione ever come into the picture? All of these in the coming chapters. Please review and let me know what ya'll think.

Shadow

TwinsOfMischief


End file.
